Addicted
by TarynTheGreat
Summary: Elsa finds a sexy pastime during the long hours in her room.


IMPORTANT NOTES: This story is not intended for readers under the age of 18, however I am sure if you are a 12 year old reading this, this message will not hinder your act of reading this. Also I DO NOT own the Disney or any other companies mentioned in this fanfiction. Finally, I really appreciate feedback, seriously anything you say is important.

-Taryn

Most addictions are caused by chemicals or herbs for me, Queen Elsa however, they were caused in a much different manner. I first encountered this addictive activity as a young child. On account of being locked in a room during my childhood, I had to entertain myself as best possible. Of course I would play with my stuffed animals and read books, but those things shortly became boring and I yearned for something more. I needn't wait long.

Shortly after my uncelebrated 13th birthday, I sat in my room, pondering why I must be kept in my room while most everyone else in the world was free to go wherever they wanted. Suddenly I felt a sudden yet subtle urge. The irresistible urge to touch my vagina, almost as if there were an itch. Confused as I was, I decided it wouldn't hurt to see what would happen upon touching myself. As soon as my cool finger made contact with my delicate pussy I felt a small wave of warm pleasure speed up my spine. Because there was not a chance of anyone entering my room, I quickly stripped down, firstly removing my blue silk dress. Underneath lay no other articles of clothing, leaving only my bare body exposed to the warm summer air. My body showed very little sign of maturing, merely a still naturally bare vagina and almost completely flat breasts.

Now that I was fully undressed and lying on my bed, I could experiment with this new sensational discovery, completely free of any obstacles between my clitoris and my fingers. Still confused, I decided to try just a little rub with the tip of my index finger. Again the same pulse of pure passion rushed through my body. Less afraid and more confident, I decided to continue rubbing except now venturing as far as to use my whole hand. Involuntarily, I had started moaning and groaning, yet none of the servants would pay attention and hopefully Anna would not pass by anytime soon. Now, in order to increase my pleasure as far as I knew it could go, I started grinding my crotch on my pink pillow covered with golden ridges and lace. I felt the pleasure start to rise until finally I was hit with a wave of pure joy, pleasure, and a slight pain. At the same time a rush of lukewarm gooey white liquid poured out of my pussy.

Now, although exhausted, I decided to continue experimenting with this amazing new activity that would entertain me for years to come. But suddenly I remembered, as if by magic, that as a young child I had run into my parents bedroom after a nightmare. I forgot to knock and upon opening the door I found my father straddling my mother, pumping his penis in and out of my moms ass. I was confused but knew I was not intended to witness this activity. I was able to run before they saw me but was thoroughly baffled by this sight. I then realized what my parents were doing and what I just did must be very similar. Remembering the look of my fathers penis, I had a wonderful idea.

Using what ice magic I had, I managed to form an ice penis that would fit almost perfectly into my vagina. Slowly I tried to move the ice sculpture into my pussy, moaning as I went. Once it was finally inserted I pulled it out and then pushed it back in. These simple movements caused amounts of pleasure that I had never experienced before. I continued, letting the frozen dick penetrate my private area. Not feeling satisfied I summoned an exact duplicate and without a thought shoved it up my ass, now I was using both hands to simultaneously move both ice dicks in and out of my vagina and asshole. As I reached my climax I screamed, and thought I saw the lock on my door slowly turn, as if...

"Anna is that you?" I questioned hoping to prevent her from entering my room.

"Yeah I've come to help you, you were screaming and I got scared and used a penny to turn the lock on your door." She replied. Before I had time to respond she opened the door and I was forced to take action. Using my ice powers I slammed the door behind her and froze her to the wall. Suddenly I thought of one more way I might pleasure myself. I walked up to Anna and shoved my pussy in her face.

"Lick my vagina and I won't hurt you!" Anna silently consented and started to lick my private region. She continued, spreading her moist saliva all over my still virgin rose petal-like vagina.

"Yes, keep going!" I screamed. She ceased her licking and instead stuck her tongue into the recesses of my pussy, causing my climax to approach unexpectedly, causing my to fall backwards, now covered in cum, sweat, and saliva. I pushed my white and blonde hair to the side and with one quick motion knocked out my sister. She wouldn't remember a thing when she re-awoke.

As I lay on my bed I realized that this was the start of a long powerful addiction.


End file.
